x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Indra
Biography Origins Paras is a mutant from India. After enrolling at the Xavier Institute, Paras was assigned to Alpha Squadron, a training squad advise by Northstar. As a member of a training squad, Paras took the codename of Indra, after the Hindu god of War. He participated in the field events of open day along with his teammates but they lost out to the hellions and New Mutants. Indra and his fellow team members suffered an even greater loss when they were told that Northstar had been killed by Wolverine. Following the assumed death of Northstar, Karma became their new adviser. After M-Day Tragedy struck once again the vast majority of the world's mutant population, including a large percentage of the Xavier Institute's student body, was de-powered. Indra was confirmed to be one of a handful of mutants who retained their mutant powers. He was present when Emma Frost had the remaining powered students do battle for the right to become new X-men. Indra was defeated by Dust during this confrontation. He remained at the school though not trained as an X-man. When the Xavier Institute was sent to Limbo, Indra was one of the students captured by Belasco. When X-23 orchestrated an attempt at escaping, Indra was beaten badly by the demon called S'ym when the attack failed. Messiah Complex After returning home, Indra discovered that he was one of the youngest mutants on the planet and the most likely to be targeted. When Predator-X attacked the School, Indra along with Trance and Wolf Cub stood by the window watching. Predator X then dived through the window to attack them. The three scattered and Indra fell in front of Predator X. As the murderous monster edged closer to eat him, Predator X was suddenly thrown back by a blast of electricity. Surge had stepped between the creature and Indra. Surge then told Indra to get out of there and join the others in the infirmary with Beast. Indra asked what she was going to do and Nori replied, “Not let you die." Wolverine then kills the beast. After the events of Messiah Complex, Cyclops decides to close down the Institute. Indra, along with the rest of the students, was sent back home. Utopia He then later relocates to San Francisco with the rest of the X-Men and the students. When the city goes into a state of chaos due to the anti-mutant and pro-mutant movements. Cyclops sends Rogue, Gambit and Danger to find any missing students, Paras being among them. Rogue finds some beaten H.A.M.M.E.R. agents and after absorbing their memories to see if they know where Paras is, it is revealed they attacked him when he was trying to go home to check on his friends. In self defense, he attacks them and knocks them out. After this all Paras wants is to be left alone, after attacking the H.A.M.M.E.R agents, Paras feels ashamed because of his peaceful ways. Rogue tells him all that he's going through is test and that she'll help him through it. Indra has had trouble activating his powers, whenever he tries to transform, it causes him great pain. He says that it's punishment from the Yakshas for betraying his beliefs (fighting the H.A.M.M.E.R agents). Rogue counsels him, telling him that his inability to access his powers might be psychosomatic. Rogue confronts him with the fact that he chose the codename Indra, which comes from the Hindu name god of war, and that he chose it out of his beliefs and his own potential. After more counseling from Rogue, Indra loses control and says that his Indra form is not him. His powers suddenly returns, but in a new form, a full suit of Hindu-stylized armor and with weapons including indigo swords and daggers. Powers and Abilities Powers Indra possess retractable skeletal armored plates that give him the ability to cover himself in armor. He is also able to generate similarly stylized weaponry, such as swords and daggers, around him for offensive use. Trivia *Indra's codename is derived from the Hindu name for the god of war and weather. *In the New X-Men: Academy X: Yearbook Special, Indra was voted Most Reliable. *Indra had a sister who also reportedly attended the Xavier Institute, but she never was introduced and was now likely been depowered and possibly killed. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Alpha Squadron Category:Deceased Category:Utopians Category:Male Characters Category:Krakoans